The advent of infrared radiation homing weapons has greatly increased the vulnerability of aircraft such as airplanes, missiles, and helicopters to air-and-ground launched missile attack. The propulsion means for the aircraft invariably include hot metal parts that radiate a strong infrared radiation signal making them excellent targets for infrared radiation directed missiles. The hot metal parts are normally associated with either the gas turbine or jet engine exhaust system. In order to decrease the vulnerability of aircraft, it is necessary to reduce or suppress this infrared radiation signal or signature emanating therefrom. While certain advancements have been made in this direction, considerably further effort is still required to produce satisfactory results.